Quand vient l'automne
by pona
Summary: Trois ans après la bataille finale et la défaite de Voldemort, Ron s'adresse à sa soeur, partie au Canada songfic


_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de fic que j'écris d'habitude ; ni dans le ton, ni dans les situations que je refuse généralement mais je trouve vraiment cette chanson des Cowboys Fringants très belle. Il s'agit d'un groupe québécois que je vous conseille vraiment. En attendant voilà cette modeste song-fic que j'ai écris d'une seule traite entre 1h30 et 2h30 du matin. J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

Ginny,

Comment ça va ma p'tite sœur?  
Viens que j'te serre dans mes bras  
Pis, as-tu r'trouvé l'bonheur  
Dans ton trip au Canada?  
Dans l'bout' c't'année y s'est pas passé grand'chose...  
C't'un peu morose...

Tu es partie si loin. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais là-bas, si loin de nous… Le bonheur t'attendait-il de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Je l'espère petite sœur, de tout mon cœur. Toute une année déjà… Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué ? Sans toi, ce n'est plus pareil, la vie paraît tout de suite moins belle… Il s'est pas passé grand chose à vrai dire…

J'espère au moins qu'c't'ait l'fun là-bas  
Chu fier que tu m'aies pas ramené  
Un beau-frère de l'Alberta  
Ça m'aurait un peu ébranlé  
Jure-moi donc que c'fois là tu restes à' maison... pour de bon

Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne devrais pas m'attendre à un beau-frère canadien. Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me rassure pas. Je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à m'y faire. Je t'imagine nous ramenant un grand barbu de près de deux mètres, plus large d'épaules que tous tes frères réunis… Ça me ferait drôle, c'est sûr mais… s'il te fallait ça pour être heureuse, s'il pouvait te rendre le sourire alors… je l'accueillerais les bras ouverts. J'accueillerais même un Serpentard si ça pouvait me permettre de t'entendre à nouveau rire, de voir tes yeux briller, ton visage s'éclairer…

Anyway chu content que tu r'viennes  
T'arrives en même temps qu'l'automne  
Tsé qu'ça m'a fait ben d'la peine  
De t'voir partir ma mignonne...

Tu me manques tu sais. L'automne me fait toujours penser à toi. Les arbres ont la couleur de tes cheveux et le vent dans les feuilles me rappelle ton rire…

Icitte y'a papa qui se r'met de sa p'tite opération  
T'aurais dû l'voir, y feakait, Fallait l'traiter aux p'tits oignons  
Et môman s'est inquièté toute l'année  
À cause de toé...

Finalement, papa s'est remis de ses blessures. Il a continué de se plaindre pour se faire dorloter mais je crois que c'était surtout pour ne pas penser à ceux qui ne sont pas revenus… Et à toi qui es si loin… Maman s'est inquiétée toute l'année pour toi, tu la connais. Tu es leur seule petite fille, la petite dernière… Et ils ont déjà subi tant de pertes. Nous avons déjà subi tant de pertes et de douleurs…

Bill s'épuise dans son travail et pour sa fille pour oublier la mort de Fleur… La petite Violette a bien grandi, tu la reconnaîtrais à peine. Elle a gardé sa chevelure rousse mais elle ressemble de plus en plus à Fleur. Elle en fera chavirer des cœurs quand elle sera à Poudlard. En attendant, elle est le seul soleil de son papa… Tu lui manques à elle-aussi. Elle a demandé sa tante Ginny plus d'une fois… Tu nous manque à tous…

Charlie a accepté le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. On croyait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de ses blessures mais finalement, il semble être passé par-dessus ses cicatrices et sa boiterie qui l'empêchait de retrouver son poste de dresseur de dragons. D'un certain côté, c'est plutôt réconfortant de savoir qu'il ne repartira pas en Roumanie ni ailleurs…

Fred a finalement réouvert le magasin. Il a changé bien sûr. Il est loin le temps des jumeaux Weasley, farceurs et bêtes noires de Rusard… Il a finit par accepter la mort de Georges et s'est redécidé à vivre. Depuis quelques temps, il fréquente une ancienne camarade de classe : Angélina Johnson, t'en souviens-tu ? Je ne sais pas si ça durera… Pour l'instant, il a l'air heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte…

De mon bord j'ai décidé  
D'arrêter de végéter  
J'rentre à l'université  
On verra c'que ça va donner  
Mais tu m'connais chu pas motivé plus qui faut  
C'est pas nouveau...

Finalement, j'ai décidé de me reprendre. Hermione m'y a plutôt poussé je dois l'avouer… Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à essayer de remettre cette famille à flots… J'ai accepté un poste de journaliste sportif pour un nouveau magazine sur le Quidditch. Je crois que je me débrouille pas trop mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça tiendra mais on verra bien… Je crois que tu serais fière de moi…

Avec l'aide d'Hermione, j'essaie de maintenir notre famille unie : tous les dimanches, on s'arrange pour que tout le monde vienne manger au Terrier. Chacun est censé amener un plat, ta tarte aux potirons nous manque ! Hermione est toujours une catastrophe en cuisine mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle… Elle a un poste très élevée au ministère, je ne sais pas exactement lequel parce qu'il n'y a pas un domaine dont elle ne s'occupe pas. Tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle sera la prochaine ministre de la magie. La plus jeune de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre mais tu la connais, elle en est bien capable, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera !

Anyway chu content que tu r'viennes  
T'arrives en même temps qu'l'automne  
Tsé qu'ça m'a fait ben d'la peine  
De t'voir partir ma mignonne...

J'ai toujours aimé l'automne. C'est le moment où à nouveau, un feu ronfle en permanence dans les cheminées. Le feu me renvoie toujours à toi. Vous avez le même tempérament. Tu te rappelles tes chauves-furies ? Tu m'en as lancé un certain nombre ! Surtout quand je me comportais comme un idiot envers Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Mais je ne serais pas contre un petit chauve-furie, ça voudrait dire que tu es là près de moi…

J'ai vu Simon le mois passé  
Ç'avait pas trop l'air de filer  
Y m'a dit qu't'avais pas appelé  
Depuis sa fête en février  
Si tu l'aimes pus faudrait peut-être pas l'niaiser  
C't'un bon buddy

J'ai croisé Neville en allant chercher une potion pour papa à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de toi depuis son anniversaire. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais si tu ne veux plus de lui, tu dois lui dire. C'est un bon ami qui s'est toujours comporté comme il faut. Et je sais qu'il éprouve un profond attachement pour toi alors ne le laisse pas espérer inutilement si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec lui. Sois au moins honnête avec lui et avec toi-même…

Et puis toé ma p'tite sœur  
Es-tu toujours aussi perdue?  
C'est ti encore la grande noirceur?  
Ou ben si t'as r'pris le dessus?  
Tsé qu'la vie est parsemée de p'tites misères  
Faut pas t'en faire...

Et toi ma petite sœur, comment vas-tu ? Ne me réponds pas que tout va très bien, qu'il n'y a pas de raisons que cela n'aille pas. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Ça fait longtemps que je sais quand tu me mens mais maintenant je ne ferais plus semblant de te croire.

Es-tu toujours en pleine déprime ? Tes souvenirs te noient-ils encore, t'enchaînant au fond de l'abîme ? Je voudrais croire que tu as repris le dessus, que tu es redevenue ma fière et courageuse petite Ginny… Mais je sais que la mort d'Harry t'a bien plus affectée que tu ne veux bien l'avouer. Je comprends tu sais. Oh bien sûr, je ne l'aimais pas comme toi, mais il était mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps déjà, il était comme un frère… Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il le devienne réellement en t'épousant comme vous l'aviez prévu… Je ne te redirais pas ces banalités comme quoi on finit toujours par oublier ou pire encore, comme tous ces gens qui t'ont dit que tu aurais dû t'y attendre, qu'Harry avait depuis trop longtemps une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je ne te dirais pas non plus que tu devrais être fière d'avoir été aimé du Survivant, du vainqueur de Voldemort. Je sais que tu te fous de tout ça ! Que ce n'était pas ce Survivant que tout le monde idolâtre aujourd'hui que tu aimais ! Mais sois fière d'avoir été aimé d'un homme capable de se sacrifier pour les autres, un homme qui a gardé son âme au milieu de cette horreur qu'a été la guerre, un homme qui t'a offert son cœur… Et puisque les souvenirs ne te quitteront jamais, souviens-toi plutôt des jours heureux que tu as passés près de lui et dis-toi bien qu'il voudrait te voir heureuse malgré sa mort et certainement pas te voir effondrée, le pleurant jusqu'à ta mort…

La guerre est une chose affreuse, Ginny. On y a tous perdu notre innocence et des personnes très chères. Mais la guerre est finie et il faut réapprendre à vivre. Des pertes, tu en subiras d'autres, la vie est ainsi faîte, mais il y a aussi de bons côtés et ce sont ceux-là dont il faut se rappeler et qu'il faut espérer…

Anyway chu content que tu r'viennes  
T'arrives en même temps qu'l'automne  
Tsé qu'ça m'a fait ben d'la peine  
De t'voir partir ma mignonne...

J'ai entendu cette chanson alors que je déambulais dans un magasin moldu. Il s'agit d'un groupe québécois, peut-être le connais-tu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi aussitôt et d'envier ce frère qui avait l'immense joie de revoir sa sœur après un an d'absence. Je l'écoute en boucle depuis des jours. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler à chaque fois. Est-ce que moi aussi je peux espérer te revoir un jour ? Je ne te l'ai sans doute pas souvent dit mais je t'aime et je voudrais pouvoir te protéger de tous les méchants, être un parapluie contre les malheurs, être celui qui sèche tes larmes… Je ne dis rien parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'efforce de tenir encore debout dans cette famille mais ton départ a failli finir de m'anéantir. Tu me manques tellement…

Si comme la jeune fille de cette chanson tu te décidais à revenir pour l'automne, alors tu devrais pouvoir arriver juste à temps pour être la marraine de notre premier enfant, à Hermione et moi. Nous t'attendons et le bébé aussi. C'est un garçon et nous voulons l'appeler Harry…

Anyway chu content que tu r'viennes  
T'arrives en même temps qu'l'automne

Ton Ron.


End file.
